


Times Four

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd gym, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Smut, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, bokuakakurotsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a house seemed like a good idea in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Roommates.

That’s what adults did right? You’re fresh out of college with a seemingly useless degree, now homeless and unsure what the hell you even want to do with your life, so, you call up your friends and share a house together right?

Right?

* * *

 

“Literally what are you even doing right now?”

Bokuto looked up, automatically detecting that the question was for him. He grinned, “Cooking!”

“This isn’t cooking.” Akaashi took one peak into the trashcan, and recoiled, “This is an egg massacre.”

There was a voice from the living room, “Is Bokuto cooking again?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi called back, wiping his hand along the countertop, and turning to look at the flour that had gathered on his palm.

“...Should I pull the fire alarm?” Tsukishima peaked in.

“Wow, I get no support from this family.” Bokuto reverted into a suburban white mom _I’m so disappointed in you_ stance. “I only wanted to cook my best buddies some breakfast. Is that such a crime?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi said, “Especially when it comes at the expense of my poor, poor kitchen.” He looked up at the ceiling and _wow how the hell did he even get that up there_ okay.

“Well, I’m going to make you guys the best fucking breakfast you’ve ever had,” Bokuto waved around the whisk as he spoke. “I’ll make you _eat_ those words.”

Akaashi dipped his finger into the bubbling- wait, why was it bubbling- pancake mix and barely licked it. He looked up in a deadpan, “Babe. The recipe is a tablespoon of white sugar and one and a half cups of flour. Not the other way around.”

“Oh.”

Tsukishima swiped the slightly flour-caked car keys off the counter, “I’ll drive.”

* * *

 

Bokuto sulked in the back seat, but that wasn’t really a surprise to anyone.

“It’s okay dude,” Kuroo nudged him with his elbow, “I’m sure the next time you make those pancakes they’ll be bitchin’.”

Bokuto mumbled something into his arm and looked out the window dramatically.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi called from the passenger seat, “Stop pretending you’re in a black and white music video.”

“Y-you can’t even see me up there!”

“Dude, he’s been dating you for like, five?”

“Six.”

“Six, years.” Tsukishima finished, flipping on his blinker and changing lanes. “You think he doesn’t know your every move by now?”

“No, I’ve still got lots to learn.” Akaashi leaned his elbow up on the ledge of the window, and rested his head in his hand, “I should have known my kitchen would be in danger today. I should have _known._ ”

Bokuto fake sniffed, and curled himself into the window, and enunciated his words like a child, “I said I was _sor-ry._ ”

“Come on guys, “ Kuroo sighed, “It’s Saturday and we’re all awake before noon. This is our celebratory no work day, which means no sad faces aloud.” He pulled at Bokuto’s cheek, and the other giggled.

“Dude, don’t do that, that’s gay.”

“Dude, literally your boyfriend is sitting in the front seat.”

Bokuto gasped, “Dude! So is yours!”

They highfived.

Akaashi sighed as Tsukishima pulled the car into an ihop parking lot, “It’s like living in a frat house.”

“I’m assuming you have a personal experience. Would you like to share with the class?” Tsukishima threw his hand over the back of the seat, by Akaashi’s head, to park.

“Back in college Bokuto thought it would be a good idea to join a fraternity.”

“It _was_ a good idea.”

Akaashi physically turned around to look Bokuto straight in his owl eyes.

He sniffed, “Okay, fine. Maybe it was an _awesome_ idea.”

* * *

 

Bokuto, still a little butthurt about getting yelled at by Akaashi, sat down next to Kuroo at the table. Tsukishima squished in next to Akaashi- the four of them weren’t exactly _small._ Akaashi willed his cheeks to stay a normal color. His own boyfriend was sitting across from him, for fucks sake.

Not to mention, he still hadn’t mentioned anything to Bokuto about his ever-increasing crush on both Tsukishima _and_ Kuroo.

At first he just thought it was because he was _really really_ gay, and they were both obviously incredibly attractive, but the longer they lived together, the more Akaashi realized he liked _more_ than just their appearances. He constantly felt guilty, selfish, and confused- he didn’t love his current boyfriend any less. Believe it or not, Bokuto was one of the best things Akaashi had in this world, loud mouth, bad ideas, destroyed kitchen, and all.  

So he decided to swallow the feelings deep _deep_ down, and hope that he could control himself when they occasionally got drunk and had foursomes. No biggie.

“Do you think they’ll serve me steak?”

Akaashi loved Bokuto. Bokuto was a lot smarter than most people took him for- _most_ of the time.

“At ten in the morning?” Tsukishima looked up through his glasses.

“If you ask for steak, you better enjoy it, ‘cause it’ll be your last meal.” Akaashi threatened smoothly.

Kuroo laughed, “If Akaashi didn’t cook for you man, you’d probably die.” He elbowed Bokuto, “You’d eat a filet every morning and then wonder why your heart suddenly decided to leave your body.”

“Honestly, I just came here to have a good time and I’m feeling so attacked right now.” Bokuto huffed.

Kuroo snickered, and Tsukishima kicked his shin.

“Ow!”

“You can have my bacon though,” Akaashi looked up through his eyelashes, “I won’t eat it.”

Bokuto grinned, ear to ear. “Thanks babe!”

“Akaashi doesn’t like bacon?” Kuroo loudly whispered to Tsukishima.

“You’re acting like you _haven’t_ known him since highschool.” Tsukishima closed his menu.

“99% of the time it just tastes like fat.” Akaashi shrugged. Tsukishima shifted in the seat, and their outer thighs brushed together. Akaashi mentally screamed.

“I recognize that the council has stated an opinion, but seeing as it’s a stupidass opinion, I’ve decided to ignore it.” Kuroo said, turning his nose away from Akaashi.

Bokuto laughed at his side, and Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “Well I think it’s dumb that you don’t like dark chocolate. Literally everyone like dark chocolate.”

“Dark chocolate tastes like the eternal screams of the damned.”

“What does that even mean?”

“We are _not_ going to turn this into another coleslaw argument.” Tsukishima warned, looking between Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo.

Suddenly the waitress appeared- a short girl with curly hair and nervous brown eyes. She was shy, and stuttered over her words, but everyone pretended not to notice.  They ordered their own meals, although when Bokuto opened his mouth to say, “Are you guys serving dinner-“ Akaashi kicked him in the shin.

* * *

 

“This is almost as horrible an idea as Bokuto’s extra-long kneepads back in highschool.”

“Okay, those were a _great_ idea, stop jackin’ your jealously jizz all over me.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Tsukishima said, head in one hand.

 “Shut up. This is a way better idea than Bokuto’s overcompensating knee pads.” Kuroo said, pouring every single available flavor of syrup onto his pancakes.

“Dude, you know that isn’t true you’ve _seen_ my dick.” Bokuto stared at Kuroos syrupy masterpiece.

“I’ve done more than see your dick, man.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows- they highfived.

“So, you won’t eat dark chocolate, but you’ll eat that.” Akaashi gestured to his plate.

“That’s because I’ve just created the new _Mona Lisa,_ Akaashi. This is going to be my _legacy_ ,” He mixed the syrup with a fork.

Akaashi sighed, “I can’t believe I know you.”

“I can’t believe I _date_ you,” Tsukishima added.

“Dude, at least spare the whipped cream and the strawberries.” Bokuto plucked a strawberry off his plate before it fell into its syrupy demise, “Akaashi and I could use those later.”

“Bokuto!”

At that moment Akaashi considered how easy it would be to shove that fork in his throat…just…a little bit.

Kuroo laughed, heartily, and it made warm little butterflies flutter in Akaashi’s stomach. He swallowed the feeling with another bite of eggs.

“Okay, who wants to try?” Kuroo gestured towards his unfortunate plate, “I’m calling it _The Fruity Supreme._ ”

 “That sounds like a gay sex move.” Tsukishima pulled his head away as Kuroo tried to force-feed him a bite of the _Fruity Supreme_. “Do _not_ make me eat that shit Kuroo!”

“Here comes the airplane!” Kuroo braced his left hand on the table, and stood up a bit, shoving the forkful into Tsukishima’s personal space. Tsukishima shot him a dangerous look, as if to say _try that shit again._  Of course, Kuroo did, and Tsukishima completely recoiled backwards, pushing into Akaashi’s shoulder and almost into his lap. Bokuto cackled, ever so loudly, across the table.

Akaashi spoke to distract his own mind from the soft weight in his lap, “Guys, we’re literally in public.” They were already receiving some interesting looks from some of the patrons.

“Fine.” Kuroo sat back down. “Then _you_ try my delicious syrupy concoction, Bokuto.”

Bokuto shook his head, “No way dude. Been there, done that.”

Kuroo didn’t really want to ask what that meant, so he shoved the fork with the _Fruity Supreme_ covered pancake in Akaashi’s direction, and wiggled his eyebrows seductively. Well, tried to anyways.

Akaashi sighed, and took the fork, “Fine. Whatever.”

“Aww yeah!!” Kuroo cheered, “You’ve earned yourself a kiss, good sir.” Akaashi rolled his eyes because it helped distract him from the man-eating butterflies in his stomach.

“Akaashi Keiji, fearless in the face death, hated life until the very end. Rest in peace.” Tsukishima deadpanned, “How’s that for a tombstone?”

“It’s the best I could hope for.” Akaashi mumbled, took a bite, and immediately coughed. It didn’t even taste like pancake anymore- it was just wet bread soaked in sugar. Tsukishima handed him his cup of water, and Akaashi took it graciously. “Jesus _fuck,_ Kuroo. You ate that?”

“Yeah, it was good!” Kuroo defended, taking his fork back from Akaashi, “You’re just not on my level, scrub.”

“Yeah, I’m not the fucking gingerbread man.” Akaashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Are you even human?”

Kuroo took another bite, and Tsukishima spoke for him, “No.”

* * *

 

Akaashi had planted himself firmly on Bokuto’s lap, and didn’t really plan on moving, either. Tsukishima and Kuroo were on the floor, both procrastinating important adult things. There was a movie playing in the background that nobody was really paying attention to anymore.

“We need groceries.” Akaashi said. His back was resting against Bokuto’s chest, and he played with Bokuto's long fingers. 

“Laaater,” Kuroo mumbled from the floor.

“We’re going to starve.”

“That’s okay.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, and took a sip of the liquor that sat cozily on the table. They hadn’t really planned on drinking this early, but what the hell.

“It won’t be okay when you go to steal my cereal and its already gone. “Tsukishima lazily scrolled through his phone.

“I guess you could say he’s a-“

“ _Don’t-“_

_“Cereal_ killer.” Bokuto grinned. 

“This is why you’re my least favorite.” Tsukishima said, without even looking up.

Bokuto looked butthurt, but Kuroo rolled over and made a heart out of his fingertips, so suddenly all was forgiven. Simple hearts mended by simple solutions.

 Bokuto took the liquor out of Akaashi’s hands, and took a sip himself, “So, today Kuroo told me he’d never bottomed before.”

“What?” Akaashi turned to face him.

Kuroo stretched out on his back, much like a cat, “Nope. Never have.”

“I don’t think I’m drunk enough to have this conversation yet,” Tsukishima outstretched his hand for the bottle, and Bokuto reached out to hand it to him.

“I find that hard to believe.” Akaashi wiggled on Bokuto’s lap. He knew it was turning Bokuto on a little bit, so he kept doing it.

“Yeah, man. Don’t you know the golden rule?”

“Golden rule?”

“Yeah, don’t do unto others butts that you don’t want done unto thee self’s-butt.”

“I’m not quite sure that’s how that goes…” Tsukishima took another swig.

“Basically,” Akaashi translated, “Don’t top unless you’ve bottomed.”

“Hmm,” Kuroo tapped his chin, “I don’t remember reading that in the gay rulebook.”

“What about you, Tsukishima?” Bokuto peeped around Akaashi’s head.

“If you’re asking if I’ve done both, then yeah.” said Tsukishima.

Bokuto shifted, “What’s your favorite?!”

“I’m not going to answer that.”

Kuroo grinned, “He likes b-“

Tsukishima twisted, and kicked Kuroo straight in the stomach. The elder coughed out a laugh, and shot Tsukishima a fake- hurt look.

Bokuto grinned, “You should let me do you bro. I got chu.”

“Thanks bro.” Kuroo held up a fist, like the whole sentiment wasn’t even weird at all.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Kuroo doesn’t have what it takes.”

Kuroo recoiled, “What does that mean?!”

Akaashi smirked, knowing he was pushing the right buttons, “You think just anyone can take _this_ guy? Please.”

Kuroo puffed up his chest, “Bokuto, I need you to fuck me _right now._ I have a point to prove.”

Bokuto actually reached for the hem of his shirt, before Akaashi slapped his hand away.

* * *

 

It was Monday, and Monday was gym day.

Well, Bokuto and Kuroo went nearly _every_ day, but Monday was the day that Tsukishima and Akaashi got dragged along.

So, basically, Monday was Self-Conscious Day ™ for Akaashi. Kuroo and Bokuto were able to parade around shirtless- practically attracting the attention of any person with a sexual drive- and Tsukishima’s natural beauty was always something nice to look at.

So, Akaashi would hide behind them, hoping nobody really saw him at all.

Kuroo was currently spotting Bokuto, who was lifting way too much to be humanly possible for his size, while Tsukishima ran on the treadmill, earphones blocking out any white noise.

Akaashi was stretching in the corner, pushed as far away from anyone else in the room as possible. He watched Bokutos muscles flex as he did reps- sweat dripping almost elegantly off his biceps. Akaashi looked up to Kuroo, and realized that Kuroo wasn’t exactly staring at the weights, like he should be. Not that he could blame him; Bokuto was gorgeous.

He looked over at Tsukishima, who was running at a moderate pace. Akaashi always loved the way Tsukishima ran; long legs pushing him, strong arms swinging at his sides. His hair, now a little longer than he usually let it grow, was swishing with each step.

By the time Akaashi had looked back over to the ex-captains, he realized that Kuroo was motioning at him to join them.

Time to run the track.

* * *

 

Akaashi and Tsukishima jogged next to each other at a steady pace, while Bokuto and Kuroo raced like the superhumans they were.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, watching them roll out of view. Akaashi gave a short laugh, “Man. I can’t believe I’m envious of them sometimes.”

Tsukishima looked over at him in disbelief, “Envious?”

“Well, yeah.” Akaashi shrugged, “They’re super pretty.”

“They’re not pretty,” Tsukishima slowed down his jog so that Akaashi could keep up, “They just go to the gym every day. _You’re_ pretty, Akaashi.”

Akaashi was pretty sure he could make a solid argument against that, but still, Akaashi thanked the stars that he could blame his red face on the jog. The screams of Bokuto were echoing louder, so Akaashi wasn’t even surprised when a hand clasped his shoulder.

“Man!” Kuroo panted, wiping his forehead with his shirt, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been this soaked.”

“It must be a long time since you last kissed Bokuto, then.” Akaashi deadpanned.

“Wow, rude!” Bokuto laughed. “My kisses are not that wet.”

Kuroo tapped his chin, slowing his jog down, “Hmm, when _was_ the last time I kissed Bokuto…”

Bokuto gasped, “Right now!” He swooped in, and planted a giant smooch on Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo recoiled a bit, but when they parted, he laughed.

“Ah, right now, then.”

“Gross.” Tsukishima teased.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad, right?”

“No, but I am certainly wetter.” Kuroo tapped his lips. “Take that as you will.”

Akaashi didn’t say a thing; instead, he mused on the fact that he didn’t feel one hint of jealousy at Bokuto kissing someone else. Well, maybe if it had been _anyone_ else he would have been mad, but…

For whatever reason, it felt normal. Tsukishima’s fingers brushed by his as they slowed their jog to a walk, and Akaashi thought of how easy it would be to take his hand.

* * *

 

Bokuto wasn’t very good at taking care of people. He tried, _oh,_ did he try, but his loud, over excitable self just wasn’t too desirable when you had a skull splitting headache.

Hence why Tsukishima was the one to discover Akaashi the next morning, shivering on the bathroom floor, thrown over the toilet.

“Oh honey…” Tsukishima had said, without even realizing it.

Tsukishima was the one to help him into his bedroom- the one to slowly peel off his sweaty clothes and replace them with new ones- the one to wrap him up in blankets and force water down his throat.

Tsukishima always tried to stay aloof; he tried to show little concern for others, and avoided wearing his heart on his sleeve. It was an admirable trait, but still, Tsukishima had his weaknesses.  That was probably why Akaashi felt a warm kiss on his forehead, moments before he fell into unconsciousness.

Bokuto had thrown open the front door that evening, home from work, shouting, “ _Tsukishima I got your text!_ ”

“Shut up, you moron.” Tsukishima hissed. “Your boyfriend is sleeping.”

“Oh, sorry,” Bokuto said in a whisper that wasn’t really a whisper. “Is he okay?”

“Doing better.”

“Yay!” Bokuto cheered, and Tsukishima hissed at him again, like a cat. Bokuto raised his arms up in defense, “Sorry! _Sorry._ I’ll take care of him from now on, you can go do whatever Tsukki’s do.”

Tsukishima gave him a look as if to say _there is no way in hell I will let you touch him,_ and strolled into the kitchen.

That night Akaashi stirred at the sound of his door opening, and a sliver of light flashed for just a moment. He opened one eye, and saw a tall figure crouching down by his bed.

“Nnn…Boku?” he blinked. His body hurt like hell.

“It’s me. Sorry to wake you.” Tsukishima said softly. “I made you some food, you should try to eat.”

“Okay…” Akaashi tried to sit up, slowly, and flushed at the gentle hands that helped him up. “Thank you.”

“Bokuto wanted to come in, but I wouldn’t let him.” Tsukishima placed a pillow behind Akaashi’s back. “You should probably give him some attention. He’s more like a sulking puppy than an owl.”

Akaashi laughed, throat a little hoarse, “It’s okay. Let him in.”

Tsukishima nodded, but not before placing the back of his hand on Akaashi’s forehead. His hand was cold, and it felt good against his skin. Akaashi cursed his inability to control himself, and leaned forwards, into the touch. “Your fevers down. Good.” He gently trailed his fingers down Akaashi’s cheek, lingering just a moment too long, before he pulled away. He mumbled, “I’ll fetch your pet,” and closed the door.

Akaashi trailed his fingers along his own cheek, where Tsukishima’s fingers had been. Maybe a year ago, contact like that would have been strange…but somehow, it had just become…normal.

Like Bokuto kissing Kuroo yesterday. Akaashi had kissed Kuroo and Tsukishima plenty of times; at first it was just parties, drinking games, truth or dares and sometimes a scare tactic. Soon, it had become typical; kisses on the forehead, congratulatory smooches, warm goodbye hugs- they all treated each other so familiarly. Most of all, every part of it filled Akaashi’s stomach with deep emotion and affection.

Was this normal?

Suddenly the door was thrown open, and Bokuto bounced in, “Akaashi!”

“ _Damnit_ Bokuto,” Tsukki called from the living room. Bokuto jumped onto their shared bed, and immediately snuggled into his boyfriend’s side.

“ _Akaashi,_ Tsukishima wouldn’t let me see you! How are you feeling?”

“Turn down the volume, and I’ll feel great.” Akaashi tapped his ear.

Bokuto gasped, “Sorry, sorry. Do you need anything? A movie? A laptop? A dirty magazine?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “I don’t know if I even have the energy to eat, let alone jerk off right now.”

“That’s not the attitude of a winner!”

Akaashi sighed, and settled into the crook of his arm, actually happy to have the familiar presence of his boyfriend, so long as he was quiet. Bokuto always had this warm, protective aura around him. He was a sweet fluffy bunny, but if needed, could kick someone’s ass for you on the turn of a dime. Akaashi really liked that.

Meanwhile, Kuroo hovered around Tsukishima as he served a bowl of the soup he’d made earlier.

“Are you sure Bokuto won’t get sick in there?”

“Please.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “You should know better than anyone that Bokutos got a superhuman immune system.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kuroo mused. “Like that one time I showed up to a practice match sick, and kissed him because I thought it’d be funny if he got sick too…but he never did. ‘s not fair, really.”

“That’s kind of a dick move, Kuroo.” Tsukishima began walking towards Akaashi’s room with the bowl.

“Oh, excuse me _Mother Teresa_.” Kuroo called from the kitchen. “I know what you were like in highschool!”

Tsukishima used his free hand to flip him off.

* * *

 

Bokuto plopped down next to Tsukishima on the couch the next evening. He got the look he expected- a slightly annoyed glance over the top of the book he was reading.

“Tsukishima!” Bokuto shuffled a little closer to him. “Whatcha reading?”

“A book. What do you want?”

Bokuto sat back a little, “Um...” He rubbed at his nose. “Thanks for taking care of Akaashi yesterday.”

Tsukishima looked a little surprised, “Erm, well, yeah. No problem.”

Bokuto sunk to the couch, “You’re much better at that stuff than me. Maybe that’s why you’re so cool Tsukki.”

Tsukishima sighed, and reached over to ruffle his hair before standing up to leave the room. He spoke almost monotone, like a rehearsed song, “Not as cool as you, Bokuto.”

Bokuto rose out of his slump like magic, “I know right!”

Tsukishima resisted the urge to smile.

* * *

 

Akaashi sat snuggled into Bokuto’s side, holding his own controller in his lap. Boktuo stared intently at the screen, furiously pressing buttons that really didn’t deserve to die that way. Bokuto was never any good at videogames, but Akaashi didn’t have the heart to tell him. He squished a little closer to Bokuto, and wriggled his toes underneath his knee.

Bokuto giggled, “Your toes are cold.”

“I know.” Akaashi dropped his controller into Bokuto’s lap, nuzzled his cold nose into Bokuto’s neck, and threw his arms across his waist. All he felt was muscle beneath his arms, but it was familiar muscle. “I’m always cold.”

Bokuto dropped his own controller to sneak an arm around Akaashi. With one arm, he easily pulled Akaashi into his lap. Akaashi drew his nose out of Bokuto’s neck, and looked up into his wide grin. Bokuto bumped his forehead with his own, “You’re so pretty, Akaashi.”

Bokuto told him that a lot- even before they dated. Still, it made his cheeks warm a little. He threaded his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, slightly messing up the spikes, “And your body was sculpted by the gods. Nothing has changed.”

Bokuto laughed heartily, and squeezed Akaashi. He leaned in and gave him an unusually sweet kiss.  The younger returned his nose to its rightful place below Bokuto’s chin, and mumbled, “I’m sorry I got mad at you yesterday.”

“But you get mad at me every day?”

“Yeah, but that’s usually ‘cause of some stupid shit you did. This time you were just trying to be nice.” Akaashi thumbed his other ear- the one not pressed against Akaashi’s hair. It was true, Bokuto thought it was a good idea to do their laundry without Akaashi’s supervision, which caused what will forever be known as _The Great Underwear Massacre._ Akaashi didn’t really exercise patience that morning.

“Well, I very much accept your apolo-“

Bokuto was cut off by long, drawn out moan that echoed from Tsukishima and Kuroo’s shared room.

They both froze, bodies tensing in each other’s arms. Akaashi pulled back to see Bokuto making a face not too dissimilar from his own. They paused a moment, and again, there was another choked moan that squeaked from underneath the door.

Akaashi placed a hand over Bokuto’s mouth, knowing immediately that he would break out into laughter, which he did. He tried to hide his own laugh too.

“Wow.” Bokuto said against Akaashi’s hand, who then pulled it away, “They’re really going at it today, aren’t they?”

There was the sound of a bed creaking, and another groan- which was obviously Kuroo’s.

“Kuroo must be using the _Fruity Supreme_ ™.” Akaashi deadpanned, and Bokuto had to cover his own laugh. Akaashi picked up the forgotten controller, and settled back down next to his boyfriend. If he didn’t busy himself with something _right now,_ he was going to be super turned on and super obvious. Sometimes Bokuto didn’t always think everything through, but he was incredibly good at reading Akaashi’s body language. “Come on,” Akaashi gestured with the controller, “Let’s play again.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Bokuto happily complied, grabbing his own controller and pressing start again. Suddenly there was another moan, and the sound of Tsukki: 

“ _Shut up Kuroo! They’ll hear you_!”

Akaashi and Bokuto snickered. Yeah, the walls were really thin.

“ _It’s fine! They don’t care-nnn Tsukki-_ “

“ _A-akashi might be sleeping, idiot. H-he’s still not feeling-nn..”_

Akaashi pressed a hand against his face, “Holy shit.”

“I don’t know why Tsukishima gets so upset,” Bokuto concentrated on the screen, “They’ve heard us having sex tons of time. Hell, we’ve _seen_ them have sex before.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi swallowed, “I guess you’re right.”

They didn’t hear Tsukki and Kuroo too much after that; they were too focused on beating the level- when suddenly, a moan unlike the others reverberated through the door.

Akaashi’s eyes went wide, and _fuck_ all the blood was going south.

“Was that-“

“That was definitely Tsukishima.” Akaashi wanted to die.

Bokuto threw down his controller, “Damn. I can’t focus anymore Akaashi, I’m too hard.”

Akaashi sputtered, “W-what?” 

“It’s just too sexy, Akaashi,” Bokuto, honest as ever, slumped across his lover, pressing his face into Akaashi’s neck. “They’re both like, super hot. Maybe they’ll let us join in.”

“Did you really just say that?” His voice went a few pitches higher. “Did that just come out of your mouth?”

Bokuto pulled back to give Akaashi and innocent look- he cocked his head to the side, “Well, don’t you like them too?”

Akaashi should have known. He should have known that Bokuto would pick it up immediately- he can’t hide a damn thing from him. He found his heart sinking into his stomach: _what if he thinks I don’t love him anymore oh god ohgod-_

Akaashi’s mouth went into panic mode, “I-I meant to tell you, but I- I didn’t, I just, I didn’t know what It meant because I’ve loved you for _such_ a long time and I don’t ever want to lose that but I didn’t know what to do with how I felt- I, I didn’t want you to think I didn’t love you anymore-“

Bokuto placed a large hand over Akaashi’s mouth, and grinned, setting Akaashi at peace almost immediately.

“It’s okay! I feel the same way, its fine.”

Akaashi sucked in a deep breath, “Y-you do?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto sounded excited, “It’d be super fun to date Tsukishima and Kuroo!”

“Shut _up_!” Akaashi warned, “They’ll hear you!”

Bokotu narrowed his eyes, and didn’t speak for a moment. Echoes of “ _Please, please Kuroo please-_ “ flooded the room. 

He raised a thick eyebrow, “Really? They’ll hear me?”

Akaashi grinned, and slapped his arm, “I’m serious! I’m serious. I…Bokuto…” He looked down, throat becoming tight. “I don’t want to _just_ be, like, fuck buddies or something. I…what if they think we’re weird and never speak to us again.” He had a hard time getting his words out.

Thankfully, Bokuto didn’t.

“Babe, it’s cool. They’re already sometimes down with doing stuff with us, anyways. We just gotta seduce ‘em. No biggie,” he poked Akaashi’s cheek.  

Akaashi stared at him in bewilderment, before saying, “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Just, say what you’re thinking so easily. You’re hardly embarrassed by anything.”

“Not true! I was _super_ embarrassed that one time I- uh…” Bokuto sat back for a moment, thinking. He finally clicked his tongue, “Hm. You’re right.”

“Told ‘ya,” Akaashi booped his nose, and Bokuto giggled.

Suddenly, there was a loud _WHAM,_ that came from Tsukishima and Kuroo’s room.

Bokuto and Akaashi jumped, bodies tensing, freezing in place. It was quiet; no more moans, no more pleas.

Tsukki’s voice cut through the silence, “ _Are you fucking serious?!_ ”

“ _I’m sorry!”_

_“You broke the fucking headboard!”_

_“Ahaha- Tsukki- no, I’m sorry! I’m so- ahaha, I’m sorry!”_

Akaashi threw both his hands over his mouth, and Bokuto irrupted into howling laughter. Random rustling sounds and bickering were audible from the other side of the door. The door swung open, revealing Tsukishima, face flushed, clothes ruffled, and hair sticking up in crazy places. Kuroo was following him, holding a shirt over his junk, otherwise naked as the day he was born, “ _Tsukishima-!”_

“Go finish yourself off, you ass.” Tsukishima spat, and stomped out of the room, not even noticing Bokuto and Akaashi clutching each other like Rose and Jack atop the sinking titanic.

“That is _so_ not fair.” Kuroo called after him.

Tsukishima stepped into his shoes, threw open the front door, and slammed it shut. Kuroo groaned, and leaned up against the bedroom doorframe.

“Rough day at work, honey?” Bokuto asked, head popping over the back of the couch. Akaashi snickered into his hand.

“I don’t know why he’s so upset.” Kuroo shifted the shirt over his crotch, “ _I’m_ probably going to be the one paying for it anyways.”

“That was one expensive fuck, then.” Akaashi said, because sometimes he liked kicking people while they were down. 

Kuroo sighed, uncomfortably shifting on his feet. He looked over to them with a sheepish grin, shifting the shirt once more, “Well, uh. I’ll be back in approximately five to ten minutes.”

“Try not to think about me while you’re goooone~!” Bokuto cooed, and Akaashi actually laughed, and slapped his shoulder.

* * *

 

Tsukishima didn’t talk to Kuroo for a week.

By now, everyone that has ever known Tsukishima has learned that you do _not_ want the silent treatment from Tsukki, because he is fucking _good at it._ He can ignore you like a champ- hell, he’d probably forget you even exist after a couple days.

Even after Kuroo replaced the headboard, Tsukishima still didn’t talk to him- he even refused to sleep in their bed. Kuroo moped around the house, not even bothering to get dressed until work, and eating only the raisins out of the trail mix because he felt like he needed to punish himself. Even Bokuto failed to cheer him up, which was honestly a first. After seven days, it looked like Tsukishima would _never_ forgive him.

That’s why when Bokuto and Akaashi came home one evening, groceries in hand, they were surprised to see Tsukishima and Kuroo having what looked to be the _best_ makeup sex ever.

Akaashi really couldn’t form words- he nearly dropped the groceries, and found his whole body on fire. Meanwhile Bokuto couldn’t keep his mouth shut long enough for them to escape;

“Aww man, on our couch?”

Their heads whipped over to look at them- Kuroo looked amused, while surprisingly enough, Tsukishima wasn’t bright red embarrassed- he just looked annoyed that he was being interrupted. They were both shirtless, with Tsukishima straddling Kuroos lap, one hand in his hair, and the other on his chest. It looked like they hadn’t gotten around to taking their pants off yet, thank goodness. If Akaashi had seen that, he probably would have had egg yolk to scrub out of their carpet, and possibly a boner hard enough to mine diamonds with.

“Tsukki forgaaaave me,” Kurro purred as he squeezed Tsukishima’s thighs.

“Pushing it.” Tsukishima warned, diving back in to make out with Kuroo’s neck again. Kuroo made a noise that went straight to Akaashi’s dick.

“Wow, hot.” Bokuto shifted the groceries in his hands- who was carrying _way_ more than Akaashi, because in his words, ‘ _two trips are for losers._ “But still, Akaashi and I are _way_ cuter.”

“Not right now, you’re not.” Kuroo said, groaning again as Tsukishima’s hands slipped out of their field of view.

“Oh ho ho.” Bokuto laughed, “Akaashi, drop the groceries.”

“What?” Akaashi asked, but it was too late. Bokuto shoved his bags in the corner, ripped Akaashi’s out of his hands, and grabbed the back of Akaashi’s hair, tipping his head back for a kiss.

Akaashi felt Bokuto practically _steal_ the moan out of his own throat, and he sucked in a deep breath against his lips. Hell, they were still by the front door, but Bokuto was kissing him like he had a point to prove, which apparently, he did. Akaashi felt his knees go week.

He heard Kuroo gasp, “Tsukki! They’re beating us! Quick!”

“Oh, well, we can’t have that, can we?” Tsukishima said sarcastically. Although, Akaashi felt that he wasn’t being _entirely_ sarcastic, because he shamelessly ground his hips against Kruoo's without hesitation.

Bokuto tore away from their kiss, and stared, jaw slack as Tsukishima worked up an easy rhythm. He groaned, “Dammit!”

“Maybe we should just-“ _leave?_  Akaashi began, but suddenly there were hands at his thighs, and a wall at his back. Bokuto lifted him _effortlessly_ into the air, and Akaashi wrapped his legs around his lover's waist like the reflex it had become. Bokuto peppered kisses against Akaashi’s throat- his ultimate weak spot- and Akaashi groaned.

“Fuck!” Kruoo watched, halfheartedly paying attention to his own boyfriend, “Bokuto you’re awesome! How do you do that so easily?”

“It’s ‘cause I lift, bro.” Bokuto answered, and Akaashi and Tsukishima simultaneously groaned.

“Bro!”

“If you try that shit with me, I’ll bite your dick off.” Tsukishima threatened, reaching into Kuroo’s boxers.

“Aww, come on.” Kuroo wined, half watching Tsukishima work him in his hands, and half watching Akaashi squirm and whimper in Bokuto’s arms. “Why not? Look how much fun they’re having.”

“Because you’ll fucking drop me.”

“I will not!”

“Let Bokuto do it,” Akaashi suggested, because why the hell not push their cause a little bit. Bokuto gave him a look like he _knew_ what Akaashi was doing, and grinned. Akaashi brought him in for a kiss. It was a little wet, but Akaashi secretly liked it that way.

“Absolutely not,” Tsukishima answered against Kuroo’s collarbone, mostly because his cheeks were warming.

Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi’s lips, “Hey hey hey! You don’t think I can hold you?”

“I weigh a lot more than Akaashi.”

“I can totally do it. Watch,” Bokuto shifted Akaashi, “Look, one arm!” Akaashi _giggled,_ secretly relishing in how fucking strong his boyfriend is.

Tsukishima actually looked a little impressed, but he’d never admit that out loud.

“Come here!” Bokuto lowered Akaashi gently to the ground, “Tsukki!”

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima threatened, but didn’t really mean it.

“Run into his arms, Tsukki,” Kuroo laughed, tucking himself back into his jeans. This evening was _really_ not going where Tsukishima thought it would.

“Yeah dude, makeup sex can wait.” Bokuto opened up his arms. Tsukishima looked horrified.

Akaashi was honestly amazed that Kuroo was so on board with this, considering that he had his boyfriends hand down his pants moments ago. Bokuto took a step forwards, and Tsukishima clutched onto Kuroo with vigor.

“ _Do not touch me._ ” Tsukishima hissed.

“Wow.” Akaashi deadpanned, “You look more like a cat than a crow right now.”

At that, Tsukishima whipped his head over like it was the shining; eyes narrowed, eyebrows pushed together angrily. Surprisingly enough, for someone with little school spirit in his first year, he grew to be quite defensive of his school name by graduation. It must’ve been the team that rubbed off of him, because he honestly gave _zero_ fucks about honor and shit when _they_ first met him. 

Obviously he still cared, because he pushed off of Kuroo, and stood up off of the couch. He was still shirtless, and his unbuttoned jeans hung low on his hips. _Damn_ , Tsukishima was beautiful, with long, slender curves and bright eyes. Akaashi really wanted to suck bruises into his hipbones.

Bokuto must’ve been thinking the same thing, because for a moment, he didn’t say anything.

“If you drop me, I’ll kick your ass.” Tsukishima warned, unmoving as Bokuto slowly slid towards him. Kuroo was grinning like mad from the couch, and Akaashi still stood by the pile of groceries, kinda turned on and breathless from Bokuto’s kisses.

“Then, let’s hope I don’t drop you.” Bokuto smirked. Tsukishima’s eyes widened, but Bokuto was fast- he bent his knees, wrapped his large hands around Tsukishima’s soft thighs, and lifted him in one swoop.

If you ask Tsukishima, he definitely did _not,_ yelp.

But he totally did.

Bokuto laughed as he supported Tsukishima’s weight without batting an eyelash. Tsukishima’s long legs curled behind Bokuto’s back, his heels almost digging into his ass, and his fingers panicked, burying themselves in Bokuto’s neck and hair. They both looked kind of beautiful, in a way.

“Wow, yeah,” Kuroo said as he adjusted himself in his jeans, “I probably couldn’t do that.”

Tsukishima was staring at Bokuto with wide, wide eyes. Bokuto adjusted his grip, and Tsukishima pulled on Bokuto’s hair a little harder.

“See, not so bad?” Bokuto laughed.

“Put me down.”

“Why? The crow doesn’t like to fly?”

“Shut _up_ Kuroo. Bokuto, put me down.”

“Nope!” Bokuto grinned, “You have to kiss me first.”

Tsukishima turned his face in fake disgust, “No way.”

“Alright, fine.” Bokuto squeezed his thighs, “We can just stay like this then.”

Tsukki turned to glare at Kuroo,. “You’re going to allow this?”

“Well, you do look kinda good like that.”

“Yeah, his legs look longer, all wrapped around Bokuto.” Akaashi gravitated towards the couch, and plopped down next to Kuroo. The elder wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and sang;

“Hot leg, hot leg~”

“ _Don’t-_ “

“Leg so hot it fry an egg~”

Tsukishima was finally 100% done with this situation, so he reached forwards, bending his neck down to plant a kiss firmly on Bokuto’s lips.

He hadn’t meant for it to be so deep, but it was. Bokuto reciprocated with equal vigor, sucking on Tsukishima’s lower lip, and slipping his tongue into his mouth. A small noise actually escaped Tsukishima's throat, and he pulled slightly on Bokuto's hair. 

“Hot damn,” Kuroo cackled, “I might get hard again.” Akaashi nodded next to him.

Kuroo’s voice must have brought Tsukishima back to reality- must’ve reminded him that _shit I have an actual boyfriend watching this-_ because he shoved away from Bokuto, and nearly slipped out of his arms. Bokuto eased him back onto the ground, and laughed.

“Ho ho! I told you I could carry you Tsukki!”

Tsukishima looked a like a bird with ruffled up feathers, and Akaashi hid his smile behind his hand. He could get used to this; Kuroo’s arm around his shoulders as Bokuto tries to steal another kiss from Tsukishima.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

This whole relationship thing  _wasn’t_   so impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oyaoyaoya

“Dude! Nice receive!” Bokuto called, and bumped the ball back to his best friend.  

“Thanks dude!” Kuroo received the ball once more, and sent it to Bokuto. Bokuto received it easily, and passed it back to Kuroo. The couch was pushed to the wall, creating extra space in their living room. Candy wrappers and chip bags littered the floor- an obvious sign that Akaashi and Tsukishima had left them alone for the entire afternoon.   

Kuroo bounced it to Bokuto, except, he put a little too much effort into the pass, and it flew up towards their ceiling.

“I got it!” Bokuto called, and jumped onto their couch, off the armrest, and into the air, before powerfully spiking it down to Kuroo. He looked incredibly graceful, just like in highschool- and Kuroo almost forgot about receiving the ball.

“ _Shit-_ “ Kuroo dove across their carpet, burning his arms, and barely touched the ball. Bokuto’s spike was too powerful, for the volleyball flew offside, and straight into their television. The T.V. fell backwards off the stand, and smashed horribly into the floor.

Neither of them moved a muscle; Kuroo lay on the floor, as Bokuto stood frozen, perched on the arm of the couch. They looked at each other- then the T.V.- and back at each other.

Then they screamed.

“Fuck!” Bokuto jumped off the couch and ran to pick up the T.V. There was a volleyball sized hole right in the middle. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“They’re going to kill us!” Kuroo shakily got to his feet. “Akaashi and Tsukishima will _literally_ kill us.”

“We’re so dead!” Bokuto covered his mouth, “They told us not to play volleyball in the house but we didn’t listen- _Kuroo_ what do we do?!”

“We’ve got to leave the country dude.”

“Where do we go?”

“Wherever we can catch a flight.”

“No.” Bokuto turned, face darkening, “They’ll find us. They’re too smart.”

“Dammit.” Kuroo swallowed.

“Oh man, oh man.” Bokuto paced, “Y-you’re the math guy. You fix it!”

“I’m an _accountant_ , not a genius! Besides,” Kuroo gestured to the hole in the T.V., “It’d take a miracle to fix that.”

“So…what do we do?”

“The only thing we can do, buddy. Quick, help me move this T.V. to the dumpster.”

* * *

Bokuto nervously shuffled after Kuroo. He watched Kuroo’s fingers swing by the top of thighs as he walked, and Bokuto wondered how weird it would be if he just reached out and grabbed those fingers. Not that weird right? People did strange things in their last hours anyways…right?

“Kuroo…” Bokuto began, looking around the isle, “We can’t afford any of these.” Big plasma T. V’s lined the wall of Best Buy, all playing _Avatar_.

“I know,” Kuroo sighed. He lightly touched the rug burn on his arms, and flinched a little. “Akaashi and Tsukki are gonna have our asses over this- and not in the good way. We gotta buy _something._ ”

“I mean,” Bokuto clasped his hands behind his back to keep himself from grabbing Kuroo’s hand, “I have a little bit of savings, but not a whole lot.”

“You know I can’t let you dip into that, man.” Kuroo turned around to look him in the eye. “That’s your vacation fund. You guys have been saving up for that for like, two years.”

“Well…” Bokuto sniffed, and rubbed his nose. The lights of the television’s flickered across his face. Hell, if they were going to die today, he _might_ as well tell him: “We technically had the money to go to Hawaii months ago.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto looked away, “We were saving up to bring you and Tsukishima along too.”

Kuroo grasped his shoulders, shaking him slightly as he shouted, “What?! Why?”

“Because!” Bokuto placed his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders in return, “It wouldn’t’ve been any fun without you guys!”

Kuroo’s mouth fell open, and he stared at Bokuto with large, watery eyes, “R-really?”

“Of course, dude.” Bokuto grinned.

Kuroo backed away, and rubbed at his eyes, “Y-you guys are the best. I love you man.”

“I love you too dude.” Bokuto said, and meant it.

“It’s too bad we’re going to die today.” Kuroo sniffed, eyes still a little red.

“What about that one?” Bokuto pointed to a small T.V. marked with a 60 dollar sign.

There was a sigh, “Its much smaller than the one we broke.”

“I know, that’s ‘cause we all had to pitch in to afford that one.”

Kuroo looked at his phone to check the time. “Shit. We gotta hurry. Akaashi and Tsukki said they’d be home by seven.”

Bokuto sighed, and let himself slump against Kuroos shoulder. They were getting odd stares- from all the yelling and whatnot- but Bokuto didn’t care. Kuroo didn’t seem to either, because he wrapped a strong arm around Bokuto’s shoulders. They nearly tumbled into the wall of DVD’s behind them.

“When I broke the headboard, Tsukki didn’t talk to me for a week.” Kuroo mumbled. “He might break up with me over this.”

Bokuto’s heart sunk, “No way dude. He loves you too much. He always disguises it as disgust, but he totally loves you.”

“Disguises it…” Kuroo stared at the small T.V., and his cat eyes suddenly lit up. He gasped, “Bokuto! I have an idea!”

* * *

 

“I wanted to tell her to fuck off _so bad._ ”

“I bet, dude. It’s not fair, considering you’re such a hard worker.”

“It’s not even that,” Akaashi waved his hands as he spoke, “I just wanted some respect, you know? Like fine, I get it, I’m just a hygienist, but like, I went to school like everybody else.”  

Tsukishima jingled his keys in the front door, and huffed when he realized he had the wrong key. He tried again, and said, “Have you considered talking with her?”

“Please.” Akaashi sighed, “She has the other dentists around her little evil finger. If I even _think_ something mean about her, she’d probably tell them and I’d lose my job.”

Tsukishima pushed open the door, and held it for Akaashi, like a perfect gentleman, “That’s pretty fucked up.”

“I agree.” Akaashi took a breath, pausing their conversation, “Bokuto! Kuroo! We’re back!”

There was the sound of a T.V. playing low in the background, as well as laughter. It smelled like something was cooking in the kitchen, and Akaashi smiled at the familiarity. It was a nice thing to come home to. Tsukishima closed the door behind them, and they walked into the living room together. Tsukishima wouldn’t admit it, but Akaashi could tell he was excited to see Kuroo.

“Hey guys.” Akaashi waved.

Bokuto and Kuroo looked up at them from the couch. They were sitting across from each other while playing a card game.

“Akaashi! Kuroo taught me how to play speed!” Bokuto looked proud. Good. Akaashi liked it Bokuto had pride in himself.

“Wow.” Tsukishima dug his hands in his pockets, “And I thought you couldn’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

“Hey!” Bokuto called, as Kuroo got up from the couch, “I’m only two years older than you!”

“ _Tsukki~”_ Kuroo purred. He wrapped Tsukishima in a hug. “How was work?”

“Good.” Tsukishima hugged him back, and pressed his nose into his neck. Kuroo always smelled really, really good. It was kind of an unfair trait. “Busy.”

“What did you guys cook?” Akaashi hopped down next to Bokuto to kiss his cheek, but was careful not to sit on their cards.

“It’s a chicken casserole!”

“What are you, a suburban white mom?”

“Shut up! It’s good!” Kuroo laughed, bumping his hip against his boyfriend’s.

Akaashi laughed- but stopped as soon as he looked up. The source of their background noise was Mulan, Akaashi’s favorite movie, mind you- playing on a very small T.V., in what looked to be a large cardboard box spray-painted black. It was very obvious that they tried to disguise a smaller T.V. as a larger one.

Tsukishima’s eyes followed Akaashi’s flabbergasted stare, and he blinked several times before saying, “What the hell is that?”

Kuroo swallowed nervously, “What? The T.V.?”

“Where did our T.V. go?” Akaashi glared at Bokuto.

“Whaaaat?” Bokuto faked innocence, “T-that is our T.V. The picture is just uh…really…zoomed out.”

Tsukishima and Akaashi obviously did _not_ buy that, because they were glaring at them with enough fury to probably kill someone- and honestly, Kuroo should have known. Kuroo should have known that Bokuto would break, because he did, in mere seconds.

Bokuto’s large eyes watered over, and he sobbed into his hands, “ _I can’t lie Kuroo I’m so sorry- I’m so sorry I can’t lie to Akaashi!_ ”

Kuroo facepalmed, sounding a loud _slap!_ as Bokuto sobbed-

“ _I’m so sorry Akaashi-_ w-we were playing v-volleyball in the-“ he hiccupped, “i-in the house and I spiked it and- and it’s my fault not K-Kuroos, because I hit it too hard and he c-couldn’t-“

“Bokuto.” Tsukishima’s eyes flickered between the two elders, “Did you spike a volleyball into our T.V.?”

“Not _directly…_ ” Kuroo said, and flinched when Tsukishima shot him a glare. “Technically it uh, bounced off my hand into the uh… the T.V.”

Akaashi, who had been silent this whole time, looked up at Kuroo; “And then you tried to hide it by…”

“Putting a smaller T.V. in a black box, yes.”

“And you thought that would work? You literally wrote _T.V._ in crayon on the side.”

“Is that a dick scribbled on the bottom?”

“Kuroo gave me a crayon! What else was I supposed to do with it?” Bokuto defended, and sunk further into the couch.

“I can’t believe this.” Akaashi sounded mad, and that, alone was terrifying. Tsukishima was oddly calm, which was even more unsettling. Kuroo closed his eyes and waited for the backlash.

Akaashi suddenly looked up at Tsukishima. They locked eyes, and immediately broke.

Akaashi covered his hand with his mouth as he cried out his laughter, and Tsukishima doubled over, supporting his hands on his knees.

“ _Are you fucking serious?!”_ Tsukishima laughed, coughed, and then kept laughing.

“W-we c-can’t leave you guys alone for _three hours._ ” Akaashi cackled, kicking his legs into the floor, and Tsukishima laughed even harder.

Kuroo and Bokuto were frozen solid, eyeballs wide and practically bursting out of their heads.

“You…”

“You’re not mad?”

“Well, a little.” Tsukishima stood up straight, smiling. His faced was flushed, and he wiped away the tears in his eyes. “But it’s okay.”

“It could’ve been much worse.” Akaashi looked around the house for more damage, except, it was _squeaky_ clean. The carpet was vacuumed, the windows wiped, the mantle dusted, the couch pillows fluffed- and they even made dinner. Akaashi erupted into laughter again, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh too.

“W-why are you guys laughing?” Bokuto pulled his knees to his chest. “Are we about to die?”

“No, no.” Akaashi shook his head, grinning, “I just love you guys, you know?” He hadn’t meant to let that slip out, but he was in too good of a mood to care.

“Yeah, same.” Tsukishima tried to compose himself. “You two must’ve been scared shitless to go to all this work.”

“We’re _still_ scared shitless!” Kuroo yelled, but began to smile, too. “Bokuto and I thought about leaving the country!”

Tsukishima and Akaashi _cried,_ clutching their sides. Tsukishima let out a snort- and _honest to god snort-_ and Akaashi nearly fell over.

Bokuto covered his mouth, “Holy shit! That was so cute!”

“Shut up!” Tsukishima laughed, “I’m still a little mad at you guys. Did you really think that would fool us? How stupid do you think we are?” He gestured to the small television.

“M…maybe….we hoped…” Bokuto pouted.

“I just can’t believe Kuroo tried to get Bokuto to lie to me.” Akaashi said with a smirk, “Everyone knows that Bokuto _can’t_ lie to me. It’s like, genetically engineered into him at this point.”

“Dude, we were desperate.”

“Obviously.” Tsukishima began hunting around the livingroom, “Where’s the old T.V.?”

“We uh, threw it out.”

“So…” Bokuto looked more like a puppy than an owl, “Were not in trouble?”

“Well, we have to go out and buy another one.” Akaashi shrugged. He looked at the teeny tiny T.V., and nearly lost it again. He snickered, “We’ll have to return that poor thing.”

“But that’s all we could afford…” Kuro said, “We just paid rent, and don’t have much cash right now.”

“Well, obviously we’re not going to make you pay alone.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, and reached down to pat Bokuto’s leg before walked towards the door. “Come on, let’s go before Best Buy closes.”

Bokuto and Kuroo looked _and_ felt as if they’d been through hell and back. Akaashi smiled, and pulled the car keys out of his pocket, “I’ll drive.”

He wasn’t expecting a sudden shift in weight- for Bokuto barreled into him, wrapping him completely in a hug.

“ _I love you so much babe!_ ”

Akaashi wheezed as Bokuto lifted him up, and twirled him around. Kuroo knew better than to attack Tsukishima, so he wrapped his arms around Akaashi too.

“Yeah! Thanks babe!” Kuroo parroted.

Akaashi felt his cheeks warming. There was a face at his neck, and another face pressing into his chest. He coughed, “W-well uh, I mean, I figured stuff like this would happen, l-living together with you guys and all.”

“Come on, idiots.” Tsukishima called, his mask now perfectly in place. “Let Akaashi breathe and let’s go.”

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other, faces full of complete and utter _glee._

* * *

 

“ _Hell yeah!_ ” Bokuto fist bumped the air, and nearly threw his Wii remote in the process- the damn guy never wore his safety strap. “Suck my dick, scrublords!”

Kuroo clicked his tongue, “Girl, don’t fuckin’ tempt me.”

“You’re still losing.” Tsukishima pointed out, because _he_ was the one winning.

“Yeah, solving one puzzle doesn’t count as winning the game, ‘kuto.” 

Bokuto sat back down on the couch, face still smug, “No, but I knew the word when _Mister Smarty Pants_ didn’t!” He wiggled in his seat like a dog. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, and flicked his wrist. The wheel spun on screen, and the hack-job CGI version of Vanna White gestured to the next puzzle.

“Man, this sucks.” Kuroo folded his arms. “I’ve got like, three dollars to my imaginary name.”

Tsukishima guessed a correct letter, and Bokuto and Kuroo groaned in harmony. His score on screen increased by another five hundred dollars.

“Are we really surprised that Tsukishima is winning Wheel of Fortune? Are we really?” Akaashi watched him guess _another_ correct letter. He grabbed for the whisky sitting at the couch side table and figured five wasn’t too early to start drinking.

“How do you know?!” Bokuto screamed, waving his arms about. He then pinched his fingers together, as if making the universal sign for _spicy meatball._  “ _How_?!”

Tsukishima looked so fucking smug- and dammit Akaashi wanted to kiss the look off his face. He guessed another letter correctly, and got to take another turn. Akaashi took another sip.

Kuroo flopped back into the couch, “ _Uuugh!_ This was a horrible idea. I’m growing old over here waitin’ for my damn turn.”

“If you can’t take the pain, don’t play the game.” Tsukishima said monotone, and spun once more. It flickered past the thousand, then the five hundred, and teetered dangerously close to a black slice. Kuroo and Bokuto practically _leaped_ to their feet, and chanted simultaneously:

“ _Bankrupt! Bankrupt! Bankrupt! Bankrupt!”_

The spinner stopped on the black slice, and Tsukishima stood up from his seat too. Bokuto and Kuroo opened their mouths to scream - but they spoke too soon. The spinner flicked just past bankrupt, and right onto the slice labeled ‘ _one million dollars’._

Tsukishima let himself grin for a moment, before smugly sitting back down and crossing his legs like the lucky princess he was.

Meanwhile Bokuto and Kuroo were screaming as if they lost the world cup.

“No!!!” Kuroo fell to his knees. “We were so close!”

“Dammit!” Bokuto covered his eyes with his hands and wailed dramatically. “We’ll never get to play!”

Meanwhile Akaashi just snickered from his cozy spot in the corner of the couch. He wrapped himself a little tighter in his blanket, and kinda wished he had popcorn. Tsukishima guessed another correct letter, and prepared to solve the puzzle.

“Fine.” Kuroo spat, and grabbed Bokuto’s arm. “Bokuto and I are just gonna go _make out_ until it’s our turn.” He said it like it was blackmail, but Tsukishima didn’t even look away from the television- their new one, mind you.

“We are? I mean- we are!”

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo by the hips dramatically, and Kuroo dug his fingers into Bokuto’s hair. They kissed like two lovers in a movie- as they were obviously putting on a scene.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Bokuto, your ass in the way.”

Of course, Bokuto responded only by moving his ass _more_ in the way, and Tsukishima huffed out an angry breath through his nose. Akaashi started laughing when Kuroo hiked his leg up around Bokuto’s hip, and Bokuto dramatically tipped back his head and moaned. If only it was raining…

Unfortunately, Bokuto and Kuroo were both _really good kissers_ with very different techniques, so they actually looked pretty damn hot. Kuroo was still trying to grind as close as humanly possible to Bokuto, who in turn, had placed his large hand under the thigh by his hip. Bokuto and Kuroo fit well together- tall, strong bodies supporting each other.

Tsukishima shifted closer to Akaashi to see around Bokuto’s ass, and spun the wheel once more. He was obviously trying not to watch them, but Akaashi could see Tsukishima’s eyes flicker back over to their locked lips and firm hands every so often.

“Damn.” Akaashi mumbled aloud, and watched as Kuroo held _no fear_ in diving his hand down Bokuto’s pants. “My gay ass can’t handle this shit.”

Tsukishima actually snickered next to him, and shrugged, “My pansexual ass actually agrees with you.”

Bokuto opened an eye, but closed it as soon as Kuroo tugged harder on his hair.

Tsukishima finally sighed, and pressed the ‘off’ button on his remote. “Fine, fine. You guys win. We’ll do something else.”

Although, at this point, it was way too late. Bokuto had pushed Kuroo into the loveseat, and was straddling his lap, panting against his lips. It was quite remarkable, really, that this had just become a normal fucking thing. Akaashi hugged his knees a little closer underneath his blanket, and thought _dammit,_ _im so in love with both of them. I wish we could just tell them._

He watched Tsukishima sigh out of the corner of his eye, and wondered _would it ruin everything?_

Suddenly Tsukishima called, “Hey! Morons! Look what we can do!”

If Bokuto and Kuroo were video game characters, a huge question mark would’ve instantly popped over their heads, because they both paused instantly to look at Tsukki. Tsukishima in turn, twisted to kiss the smaller man next to him. Akaashi sucked in a deep breath, and dug his nails into the arm of the couch as Tsukishima kissed him like he was made of glass. It was so sweet, and soft, and almost intimate. He’d kissed Tsukishima before- but those were quick kisses- pecks on the cheek, congratulatory smooches; nothing like this. This was so _real_ that Akaashi nearly forgot where he was.

Tsukishima pulled away, slowly, and pressed another gentle kiss to the side of Akaashi’s mouth, before standing up off the couch. Akaashi’s face looked _beautiful-_ all flushed and breathless- and the loud duo on the loveseat went completely silent.

“Suck it, losers.” Tsukishima snickered, before floating off into his bedroom.

“ _Wait wait! Tsukki come back!_ ”

“ _Yeah! You gotta teach me how to get Akaashi to make that face!_ ”

Akaashi sat frozen on the couch with his heart jackhammering against his ribs.

* * *

 

 Akaashi wasn’t too sure how exactly he got into this position. Something about Wheel of Fortune? Kissing maybe? Something happened after Tsukishima tried to run off, and something _definitely_ happened when Bokuto convinced him to come back. Probably because when Tsukki floated away, Bokuto spilled the beans about them saving up money to take them to Hawaii. 

But none of that was important now, because Kuroo was kneeling on the floor between his legs, and Bokuto was making out with Tsukishima and everything was _great._

Akaashi shoved his hands into the cushions of the couch to prevent himself from threading his fingers in Kuroo’s bed head. He didn’t know if that was too intimate of a gesture, so he took to just clawing at the pillows beneath him. Kuroo’s mouth felt _so_ good on him- he was peppering sweet kisses along the length of his dick, before occasionally wrapping his lips around him lewdly. Akaashi thought he had to be dead, but really, they’d done this before. He could never forget, because Kuroo was _amazing_ with his mouth.

Next to him, Tsukishima was straddling Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto had both their cocks in his very large hand, and Tsukishima was rocking into him with a determined look on his face.  He could feel Tsukishima’s calf against his bare outer thigh, and could hear the noises they made right in his ear. Akaashi tried to stay silent, as he wanted to focus on the sweet noises Bokuto made- but found himself moaning into his hand when Kuroo decided to take him deeper into his mouth.

Bokuto and Tsukishima paused almost instantly, and looked over to Akaashi.

“Fuck.” Tsukishima panted.

Bokuto parroted him; “Fuck.”

Akaashi balled his fingers into a fist, and swallowed, desperately trying to get a grip on reality. Kuroo looked up at him with narrowed, teasing eyes, and Akaashi felt all the air leave his chest. Bokuto leaned over, and wrapped his free hand underneath Akaashi’s chin. He brought his mouth closer, and eventually latched onto Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi panted against Bokuto’s mouth, and Kuroo continued to make lewd noises between Akaashi’s legs. Tsukishima seemed pleased with this, because he took the opportunity to grind against the cock resting against his own. Bokuto held no embarrassment in moaning loudly around Akaashi's tongue, and Akaashi drank it in.

Tsukishima took advantage of being the only one with a free mouth, because he began to talk.

“Damn, Kuroo.” He leaned back in Bokuto’s lap to see him better. He could see Kuroo stroking himself with his free hand, and Tsukki panted, “You look so fucking good babe- just like that, between Akaashi’s thighs. _Wreck_ him Kuroo, _wreck him-_ “ He could feel himself growing close, and felt Bokuto slide against him.  

Kuroo groaned around Akaashi, and dug his fingers into Akaashi’s soft legs. Akaashi was nearly whining now, hands shaking, and lips barely registering to kiss Bokuto back. All he could think was _I can’t believe this is real I can’t believe-_

Kuroo sucked hard, and Akaashi actually let out a moan. It was a _beautiful_ sound, and the other three nearly groaned in unison.  Bokuto pulled back to watch Akaashi’s face as he came, and damn it was worth it, because his eyelashes kissed his cheeks as he closed his eyes and tipped back his head to shutter against Kuroo. He hooked a leg over Kuroo’s shoulder, and lost control over his hips.

Tsukishima was almost shaking in Bokuto’s lap because _fuck fuck fuck_ it was so much. Bokuto looked to be struggling too, as the hand around both of them struggled to find a real rhythm. It was okay though, because Tsukishima was on sensory overload right now, and could probably come from just looking at Bokuto. Or Akaashi. Or his own damn boyfriend, for that matter.

Akaashi finally opened his eyes again, and met the stare of the ever-so sultry Kuroo. He was kissing the inside of his thighs- a rather romantic gesture- and continued to stroke himself quickly. Akaashi panted, and resisted the urge to confess right there.

He wanted to.

He wanted to _so_ badly.

But Akaashi stayed silent, out of fear of rejection. At this point, Akaashi would take what he could get. He looked over at his boyfriend, and felt his heart swell at the sight.

For being the most quarrelsome duo, they really did look good together like this. Bokuto was strong, and sculptured beneath Tsukishima, who really looked like some kind of Vogue-Italia model. He watched them unravel together, and again, resisted the urge to confess.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Akaashi saw when he opened his eyes was hair; thick, black bed head, smooshed against the pillow next to him. He blinked, a little upset at the light shining in from the window. He tried to sit up, but didn’t get very far; his headache was _killer_ , and so he groaned, and covered his eyes, flopping back down to the pillows.

Wait.

Black bed head. Just black?

He looked over and saw Kuroo, completely passed out, arm stretched across Akaashi’s waist. His sleeping face was actually quite gorgeous- he looked incredibly relaxed. Akaashi sucked in a deep breath. Where the hell was he?!

There was a snore to his left- a very familiar snore. Akaashi turned and saw Bokuto spread about the pillows, a trail of spit crawling down the side of his open mouth.

_Alright, well. That’s two. Where’s the third-_

A hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere, thumped Bokuto in the chest, and then disappeared.

Oh, well. There he is.

Bokuto rolled over, and stopped snoring almost instantly. Tsukishima was tucked into his other side, trying to seep the warmth out of him.

By now, Akaashi had figured out where they were; passed out on the couch pillows on the livingroom floor, huddling together like one big litter of puppies.

“This is ridiculous…” Akaashi accidentally said out loud, squinting at the cable box to see what time it was. Akaashi heard a groggy voice answer from the other side of Bokuto.

“You’re telling me.”

Suddenly the hand around his waist tightened, and Kuroo pressed himself just a little closer to Akaashi, “Shhh, no talky.”

“Kuroo, it’s like, two in the afternoon.” Tsukishima called, “We gotta get up.”

“What happened last night?” Akaashi slithered his cold hands underneath Bokuto’s shirt. His skin was warm, and soft underneath his fingertips. Kuroo’s presence behind him was comforting, and it made Akaashi sleepy.

“I think we had sex.”

“We also drank way too much afterwards.” Tuskishima’s blonde hair popped up, and he groaned, clutched his head, and laid back down, just as Akaashi had.

“Oh, and whose fault is that?” Kuroo snickered into Akaashi’s shoulder, and Akaashi took a deep breath because he’d be _really_ surprised if he didn’t pop a boner right now.

“Suck it, Kuroo.”

“I did; don’t you remember?”

“This is all Bokuto’s fault.” Tsukishima said, “He was the one who said he could hold his alcohol better than me. ”

“Oya?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

“Oyaoya?” Kuroo repeated.

“ _Stop._ ”

“Oyaoyaoya?” Bokuto finished, apparently awake, and turned to look Tsukishima in the eye.

“I don’t quite remember it that way.” Akaashi smirked, “I remember _you_ provoking _Bokuto._ Care to refresh my memory Kuroo?”

Kuroo cleared his throat, and did his best drunk Tsukki impression, “ _BBbbbbbokkutooo,_ I bet yhu cant d-drink this who-le bhottle of liquorrrrr~”. He lifted his arm off of Akaashi, and waved it around in the air.

A pillow suddenly appeared from the other side of their body pile, and smacked Kuroo in the face.

“I still won, so it doesn’t matter.” Tsukishima flopped back down onto the floor.

“I don’t think anybody won here.” Akaashi pressed his fingers against his temple because _fuck_ this hangover.

“I don’t know what you guys are on about.” Bokuto sat up, and ran his fingers through his hair, “I feel just fine!”

“That’s because your body processes alcohol at an unearthly rate.” Kuroo complained. “I think I’ve seen you hungover maybe twice.”

Bokuto suddenly gasped, and bounced to his feet, “This is the perfect opportunity for me to make you guys breakfast! I’ll be right back!” Bokuto hopped across Akaashi and Kuroo, stepping between the cracks in their bodies.

The three of them yelled in unison, “ _NO!_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the nice comments, guys! like gee whiz 
> 
> again pls forgive any mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> (feel check out my other 3rd gym series if u like bokuakakurtsuki smut l o l)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going thru a rough patch rn, so i'm writing this purely to cope and make myself a little happy, so pls forgive any mistakes 
> 
> loosely inspired by smokey310's series, and i highly recommend it  
> -although i in no way aim to copy their work or ideas~ xoxo


End file.
